An Unexpected Evening
by xPrettyPuppyx
Summary: Hermione seeks peace and quiet after another row with her ex. However what she does find is much greater than she expected


_**Hey!**_

_**Okay here's another one shot. I know I seem to be writing a lot of Harry Potter one shots lately and I should be getting on with my story 'Three's Company' but I've got writers block at the moment. Sorry.**_

_**I've been getting a lot of reviews saying this is very OOC. I will say that it is quite OOC but also it is set not long after the war and my intention was to show that Draco has completely changed after the war. Sorry if I didn't make that very clear.**_

_**Anyway hope you enjoy : )**_

_**xx**_

"Oh I'm pissing you off? Trust me, the feeling's mutual," I spat.

I threw my book on the floor and burst into tears. I couldn't deal with this anymore. I couldn't deal with him anymore. It was true I didn't want to get back together with him but that did not give him the right to rub his new relationship - if you could call it that - in my face. After all he'd broken my heart. I turned on my heel and stormed out of the Gryfinndor common room.

I wandered the corridors, desperate for somewhere to go and be alone when a thought popped into my head, the prefect common room. It was usually completely deserted. With this in mind I changed direction and quickened my pace.

Upon entering the common room I breathed a sigh of relief as I noticed it was empty. I made a beeline for the sofa and curled up into a ball, sobbing into my knees.

Ron was starting to make a habit of bringing me to tears. It had all started over the summer ...

_It was the end of what would've been our 7__th__ year at Hogwarts. We had defeated Voldemort and our lives could finally start getting back to normal. It was also the start of a new relationship for me and Ron. _

_It had started off really well. Ron was sweeter than ever before and so considerate. We got to know each other better than I thought possible and I honestly thought we were meant to be. That is until two weeks before we were meant to return to Hogwarts. _

_That particular day I was visiting the burrow for Sunday dinner. I was helping Mrs Weasley wash up after dinner when there was a tap at the window. I looked over to see a tawny owl with a letter tied to its leg. _

"_Oh do be a dear and let it in Hermione," Mrs Weasley had smiled at me._

_I took the letter and read the back to discover it was addressed to Ron. _

"_It's for Ron, I'll take it to him. I won't be long," I told Mrs Weasley._

_As I made my way up the stairs I took another look at the letter. There was something familiar about the curly handwriting. For this reason I crept into the closest bedroom to read the letter._

My dearest Won-won,

I had the best time with you last week and I can't wait until our next 'meeting'.

Yours forever,

Lavender x

_By the end of the short note my hands were shaking and my tears were falling thick and fast onto the parchment, smudging the ink. I couldn't believe it. After everything we'd been through he insisted on going back to that tramp! _

_I put on a brave face, wiped my tears and made my way to Ron's room. When I opened the door I found him stretched out on his bed. He sat up when he heard me enter._

"_Oh hey Hermione. Finished the washing up?" He smiled at me like nothing had happened._

"_Screw you Ronald Weasley. We're through," I said bitterly, throwing the letter at his head._

"_Hermione?" Ron sounded confused but it was too late, I was already out of the door and I wasn't going back._

I was brought back to the present by the sound of the common room portrait opening and closing. I looked up from my knees to see a tall, lean figure with platinum blonde hair walking towards me.

"Granger? Is that you?"

I sat up straight, brushed my hair from my face and wiped away my tears. Now I could see clearly I noticed the blonde figure was Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked, surprised.

"I could say the same to you."

"Touché," Malfoy smirked, "But seriously what are you doing here."

"Well I am a prefect; I have every right to be here."

Malfoy gave me a look.

"Fine! If you must know I needed to get away from Ron."

"Ah, the weasel. Say no more."

"Exactly ... Hold on, why is it that you care?" I asked.

"You know I'm not sure exactly. It could have something to do with the fact that all of my so called 'friends' abandoned me after I switched sides during the war, leaving me to spend most of my time up here on my own, usually with only a book for company. Merlin I'm turning into you!"

"You know I almost felt sorry for you then but you had to ruin it with that last comment didn't you. Goodbye Malfoy," I stood to leave but was stopped my Malfoy's hand on my arm.

"Please don't go, I'm s- s- sor- sorry," Malfoy eventually managed.

I looked back at him and his eyes looked so sad. He really was lonely.

"Fine I'll stay. But only because I have absolutely nowhere else to go."

"Thanks, I guess."

We sat next to each other on the sofa in silence for a few minutes until it was becoming unbearable.

"Fat penguin," I mumbled.

"What?" Malfoy looked at me, completely baffled.

"Fat penguin ... breaks the ice," I felt myself turning red. What a stupid thing to say.

"Well I've never heard that one before," Malfoy chuckled.

We fell into silence again.

"So ... fancy telling me what it is that the weasel's done this time?"

"Honestly I'm surprised you don't know the majority of it from the papers. I thought they'd printed everything about the break up between Ron and me."

"Yeah, I do know most of it. I'm just trying to make conversation really."

"Fair enough," I shrugged, "In that case why don't you tell me what you've been doing since the war."

"I guess I could but I must say it's not a very interesting story."

"Well neither of us have anything else to do," I smiled weakly.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Malfoy smiled, "It started when the war ended. My father was taken into Askaban and my mother spent months moping. Yes she was happy that I managed to clear the Malfoy name for myself and her and she was more than pleased that I wasn't taken to Askaban. But she hated the fact that my father had been taken away from us. So with her spending most of her time either locked in her room or sat in the garden, I was left to run the manor. All summer I was looking forward to coming back to Hogwarts to try to regain some normality. But I knew as soon as I got on the Hogwarts Express I knew that nothing was going to be normal. I was shunned by my friends and forced to spend my time on my own. If I didn't need to get my NEWTs I would've left by now. But look at me boring you with my story. Nobody else cares so why should you?"

"Oh Malfoy. I didn't realise you'd been through so much. I'm so sorry," I rested my hand on his arm.

Malfoy looked shocked at my touch and was momentarily silent. I saw him shake his head slightly and I started to wonder what that meant as he replied.

"You have no reason to be sorry. None of this is your fault," Malfoy's lips curved into a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. He placed his hand on top of mine.

Again I wondered what that meant. I also wondered why I cared so much. I mean this was Draco Malfoy! Even if he had been through a lot and he was being particularly sensitive today he was still Draco Malfoy and was surely still capable of unimaginable things.

"Hermione are you okay?" Malfoy asked.

I gasped slightly as my head jerked up to meet his eyes.

"What? What is it?" Malfoy looked slightly worried, like he'd done something wrong.

"You called me Hermione?"

"Yes ... wait are you telling me that's not your name. If it isn't then many people are greatly mistaken," Malfoy rambled.

"No, no ... I mean yes Hermione is my name it's just ... you've never called me Hermione before. You always call me Granger," I said.

"Huh you're right, I can go back to calling you Granger if you'd prefer."

"No Hermione is fine, it's what my friends call me," I looked into his eyes, hoping he'd catch my drift. I think he did because he looked slightly shocked.

"Are you saying you want to be my friend?"

"If that's what you want," I smiled.

"I think we could certainly give it a try," Draco smiled. It was such a genuine smile. It seemed as though he hadn't smiled in years. Actually, come to think of it he probably hadn't smiled in years. Not through genuine happiness at least.

We spent the rest of the evening talking about everything and anything, from our experiences during the war to our favourite foods.

Eventually I looked down at my watch and noticed it was almost eleven o'clock at night.

"Shit! Draco it's almost eleven, it's past curfew!" Draco chuckled at my response.

"Still a goody two shoes I see," Draco smiled.

"Draco it's not funny! How am I supposed to get back to my dorm without being caught?"

He fell silent for a few moments, apparently lost in thought. I thought I probably shouldn't interrupt him but time was slowly ticking away and the later it was that I got caught the more trouble I would be in.

"Draco?" I whispered.

"I have an idea. If I remember correctly there's a bed somewhere in the common room. But it's only one bed. And it's a single bed," Draco looked up at me.

"Well it's better than nothing. As long as you don't mind sharing a bed with me that is," I looked into his eyes.

"Oh I'll sleep on the sofa, don't worry about that," Draco smiled at me.

"Don't be daft. You'll freeze!"

"Well ... If you're sure you don't mind ..."

"Not at all, now come on, let's find this bed," I stood and held my hand out to help Draco up. I went to let go of his hand once he was standing but Draco didn't let go. I looked into his eyes and he smiled and squeezed my hand gently. I smiled back and we walked together to the back of the common room where there was a stone spiral staircase.

At the top of the staircase was a room which looked just like my dorm room but it only had one four poster bad. In the rest of the space was a dressing table, a small sofa and matching arm chair.

"This place is gorgeous, I can't believe nobody's claimed it before now," I said, shocked.

"Yep, if only there was another bed," Draco smiled.

"Mmm," I mumbled. For reasons unknown to me I was actually looking forward to sharing the small bed with Draco. What on earth was wrong with me?

Putting these thoughts aside I removed my robe, shoes and tights, transformed my skirt into shorts and got into bed. From there I watched as Draco took off his shoes, socks and shirt. My jaw dropped as he took off his shirt and my eyes scanned his muscular torso. I figured he would be muscular but I never expected him to be this toned. I mean he had a six pack for crying out loud!

I noticed Draco smirking at me so I snapped my jaw shut and blushed. This just gained a chuckle from Draco as he joined me in the small bed.

We moved as far away from each other as possible in the small space but it proved quite difficult as I was teetering on the edge of the bed.

"You can come closer you know, I don't bite," Draco said into the darkness. My heart started beating faster as I edged towards him.

"Draco are you hogging the pillow?" I asked into the darkness.

"Oh yeah sorry. You can use my shoulder if you want?" Draco spread his arm across the bed and I laid my head on his shoulder. Once I was settled he curled his arm around my shoulders and placed his hand on my arm. For the second time that night my heart started beating faster.

We lay there for a few minutes in silence and it became quite obvious I wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

"Are you awake?" I whispered.

"No," Draco muttered and I chuckled quietly.

I listened to Draco's heartbeat through his chest for a while until I heard it hitch ever so slightly. It was at this point that I felt Draco's fingers start to draw circles on my arm. My breathing got faster.

Draco must've noticed this as he began to run his hand up and down my arm slowly. I looked up into his eyes and I noticed him smile slightly in the dim light. I shuffled further up the bed so that my head was at the same level as his and slowly began to lean towards him. Draco didn't need any more encouragement and lifted his head off the bed to meet my lips in a gentle kiss.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Draco whispered.

"Nothing ... It's just that this is so surreal. I mean me and you ... who would've thought it?"

"Yeah ..." Draco trailed off nervously. It sounded like there was something he wanted to say but he just had trouble saying it.

"What is it Draco?" I prompted.

"Well ... the thing is ... you know what I'm just going to come out and say it. Hermione I like you. I have done for years but I've always been too proud of my reputation to do anything about it. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say it but it feels good to put it out there after all these years," Draco stopped and waited for my reply but I was stunned into silence. Never in a million years did I expect Draco Malfoy to like me of all people. I mean I could have just about any girl he wanted!

"Hermione?" Draco asked tentatively.

"Sorry ... I just ... I don't know what to say. I'm kind of in shock," I smiled weakly.

"No I'm sorry for springing that on you. It was unfair of me to expect you to feel the same way in return. I'm sorry," Draco said as he moved away from me slightly.

"Hey," I said pulling him back to me, "Did you hear me say I didn't feel the same way?"

Draco's eyes lit up and there was a grin plastered to his face.

"Seriously?"

"Well, I'm not going to tell you I've liked you for years because it just isn't true. But when you saved us during the war I saw a good side to you that I've never seen before. At the time I was blinded by my feelings for Ron but looking back I've realised that you are exactly the kind of person I want to be with," I said as I looked into his eyes. If anything the grin on his face got bigger and he pulled my face to his for a mind blowing kiss.

It was far better than any of the kisses I'd exchanged with Ron. Actually there was absolutely no comparison between the blonde man before me now and the red headed weasel I'd once loved.

We spent the rest of the night kissing and caressing each other until we eventually fell asleep in the arms of the other.

I woke the next morning to the sound of the alarm on my wristwatch telling me classes were due to start in one hour.

I shifted under Draco's arms to turn off the alarm. Shocked that my movements hadn't woken Draco I started to shake his shoulder gently but to no avail. I thought for a few moments before I came up with an idea. I positioned myself above Draco and held my hair back so it didn't touch his face. In one quick movement I bent and gave him a gentle peck on the lips. I pulled back and watched as his eyes opened slowly.

"Good morning," I smiled.

"Morning," Draco replied.

"Time for class."

"Eurgh, already?" Draco groaned.

"Yes now come on. There is no way I'm being late," I said hopping out of bed.

"Fine," Draco moaned and rolled over.

After about half an hour we were both washed and dressed in yesterday's clothes, which I'd managed to clean, and heading out of the portrait.

Just before I reached to open the portrait Draco pulled me back by the arm. I turned to face him.

"What is it Draco?" I asked.

"Hermione ..." Draco trailed off and there was a moment's silence.

"That's my name," I smiled.

"Yes ... Hermione would you meet me here again tonight? I'll bring food and we can make a date of it if you like?" Draco looked down at his feet and blushed slightly.

"Draco," I said lifting his chin so he was looking me in the eyes, "That sounds wonderful," I stood on my toes to give him a kiss before we left for potions.

As we walked the corridors I smiled and thought to myself, 'what an unexpected evening'.

_**Well, what do you think?**_

_**Pretty please review it makes my day.**_

_**Plus if you have any one shots that you'd like me to read and review I'd be more than happy to oblige. That could be something you've written or something you would recommend. Thanks.**_

_**See you soon :P**_

_**xx**_


End file.
